The Quest Begins
'''The Quest Begins '''is the second episode of Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates and a tribute to Power Rangers: Mystic Force. Synopsis The rangers begin there quest to find the "Earth's Treasure" only to be derailed by an attack from the Mutant Empire. After making a crash landing into a trench, the rangers are attack a second time by Eruptor who blasts them separating Zachery and Tyler from the others. Plot While sailing through an eerie thick fog, the rangers are attacked by one of the Mutant Empire's Starfleet causing them to crash land into a trench. The rangers rush into action to battle the forces before further damage is done to the Galleon. Eruptor rushes in and attacks the rangers with one of his volcanic attacks, separating Zachery and Tyler from the others. The two rangers wake up in a denst forest where they are attacked by an Orgre only to be save by a figure in a black coat who turns out to be Xander Bly, the Green Mystic Ranger. Xander tells the rangers that it's not safe to be in the forest and to go back to where they came from. But Zachery refuses, telling Xander that they were sent to the forest by a man name the Phantom Ranger to find the "Earth's Treasure". Xander upon hearing this tells the rangers that they are looking in the wrong place and then magically disappears. Meanwhile Brandon, Camia and Kora transforms into the Black Alien Ranger, Dinothunder Black Ranger and RPM Series Black to destroy the remainding Warheads. But when Eruptor arrives, they transform into MMPR White Ranger, Wild Force White Ranger and Dinothunder White Ranger to drive the Mutant causing him to retreat. Zachery and Tyler finally arrive at the end of the forest where they meet Xander once again. Zachery confronts him demanding him to give them the treasure. But Xander once again tells them that there looking in the wrong place. Zachery becomes angry and goes to punch Xander only to be stopped by the other rangers who arrive on the scene as well as Eruptor who attacks them. Xander disppears while the rangers morph and transforms into the Mystic Force Rangers. The rangers cast a spell on the Mutant disabling his powers and then uses there finisher move "Final Wave!" on him, destroying him in the process. Once again Juniper enlargens both Eruptor and ther Super Warheads who overpowers the rangers Megazord when it is summoned. Xander re-appears and tells the rangers that they need to look within their hearts and find there magical powers. The rangers become confused. Suddenly the Mystic Force Keys begins to glow. Using them, the GP Rangers summons the Mystic Dragon Zord from within the Megazord turning the the gaint robot into the Galactic Dragon Megazord which takes out the Warheads and Eruptor. The rangers return to the Galleon, delighted to have a new power. The scene ends with Xander looking at the Zord as it flies away. Cast *Zachery *Brandon *Camia *Tyler *Kora *Kiko *Prince Valcoon *General Drapius *Lady Juniper *General Sentana *Eruptor *Xander Bly Sentai Counterpart Episode *Ep. 3: Changing Courage into Magic.